STAR WARS: A NEW DECEPTION
by SherazadeVader
Summary: What if Luke was caught by the stormtroppers when he went to have the droids memory wiped as his uncle had ordered?
1. Chapter 1

What if Luke was caught with the droids in Anchorhead?

Luke was angered, his uncle had told him that he would not allow him to go to the Academy until the next season. He had brought two droids, Threepio, a protocol droid that drove him nuts of talking too much and R2D2, an astromech droid. His uncle, Owen Lars had ordered him to wipe their minds clean. Luke was puzzled the anger his uncle showed when he mentioned the name of Obi Wan Kenobi. He woke up early and drove the T-16 to Biggs Darklighter's home.

"Come, Biggs, I have to wipe these droids mind off,"

"I'm fixing my new model, Luke. How about we meet each other at Toschi Station?"

"Okay." Luke replied and headed towards Anchorhead.

On board of the Death Star I…

Darth Vader paced nervous. He had just questioned the princess Leia Organa and he came up with nothing. Why couldn't he bring to force-choke her? She was intriguingly strong. It reminded him of someone…who?

"Lord Vader, have you found the plans?" Moff Tarkin asked with an authoritative tone. Vader loathed the man but he was doing the emperor's bidding that why he endured the man.

"The plans are with the droids in Tatooine." Vader also despised that cursed place, long ago when he slaughtered the Tusken Raiders flashed within his mind as well as the anger he felt.

"They must be found, lord Vader," Moff Tarkin spat.

"Leave it to me." Vader replied and left the room.

Tatooine.

Owen was helping Beru when the stormtroppers came.

"Sir, we know you brought two droids recently, where are they?"

"The droids? Oh they were useless. I sold them to a Toydirian in Anchorhead." Owen replied.

The stormtroppers left without second thought. They didn't bother the farmers.

"Owen, why did you tell them that?" Beru was concerned.

"If the droids belonged to the empire I don't want any part with them. It is better they take it back." Owen replied.

"But Luke has them, have you thought about that?"

"The stormtroppers wouldn't bother the boy."

"Think, Owen! If they pick up the droids with Luke they will probably take Luke with them!"

Owen frowned. "I haven't thought about that. Let me get the speeder and find Luke. He probably left the droids and went to waste time with his friends."

Luke parked the speeder in front of the droid repair shop in Anchorhead. He waited for Biggs to come as he had promised. He was a little hungry he grabbed a little change from his pocket and took the droids with him entering the fast food place to get a bantha burger.

"We don't serve these kind here!" the clerk shouted out loud.

"Oh, threepio, wait outside." Luke said.

"Certainly, master Luke." Threepio replied.

Threepio and R2D2 left the fast food, Luke remained inside waiting to his food.

R2D2 started beeping and leaving the spot.

"Where are you going?"

Beep! Beep!

"Master Luke will not like this, come back!"

R2D2 kept going and disappeared among the crowd.

"Oh my!" Threepio shouted. "Come back!"

The stormtroppers saw the droids, they began shooting, R2D2 left, but Threepio got blasted as Luke ran outside the fast food towards the pieces of Threepio.

"Threepio!" Luke shouted.

"The boy! Let's get him. Set your weapons to stun," the stormtropper said to another.

Biggs arrived just to see his friend being stunned by the stormtropper. He ducked behind one of the buildings as everybody else was doing during the action of the stormtroppers. He saw one of the imperials picking up the pieces of Threepio and carrying Luke over the shoulders.

"I'll take these to Lord Vader, go find the other," the stormtrooper ordered the others. The stormtroppers left the street towards the alley and the people began to resume their affairs.

Biggs saw Owen Lars' old speeder approaching.

"Mr. Lars!" Biggs shouted.

"Darklighter?" Owen replied. "Where is Luke?"

"Sir. They took him!"

"Who took him!" Owen asked with concern.

"The stormtroppers, sir."

"By the stars! It's all my fault!" Owen shouted.

"Come with me, I hate to do this but unfortunately there is only one way to get him back." Owen said.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Biggs asked

"There is only one person who can help him now."

"Who?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi." Owen replied angrily.

Vader and Moff Tarkin argued amongst the other imperials.

"The princess resisted to the mind probe." Vader replied.

"Perhaps we should try another persuasion, lord Vader." Moff Tarkin replied.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked with curiosity, what would be the evil Moff planning?

"We shall go to Alderaan." Moff replied. "I'll show you a persuasion she will not be able to resist and she will tell were the rebel base is and the plans." Moff replied with confidence.

R2D2 kept going. He was beeping, turning around for hours. He went through the dunes of Tatooine and kept turning around for any sign of danger. He got closer to the mountains and he hid behind a large rock when he sensed movement. Two large banthas with tusken raiders approached the small droid and it started beeping loud.

A loud noise came from a hooded man and the tusken raiders ran away.

"Hello there!" the hooded man took down his hood and reavealed the face of Obi Wan Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies to George Lucas: I forgot to place my disclaimer… would he say "apology accepted?" I hope so (without the force choke) All characters belong to him, this is a work of fanfiction, that's why I am here…this applies for the previous chapter and to the chapters that will follow…

Star Wars: A new deception – Chapter 2

Luke felt drowsy when he woke up. He tried to remember what happened. He was trembling, he couldn't see because it was dark and he was very afraid. He was in a cell, he braced himself as became uneasy about something, he couldn't understand why but his senses were heightened and he felt he was in great danger. /I have a bad feeling about this/ he thought for himself.

Owen Lars and Biggs Darklighter headed towards the outskirts of Tatooine. Owen never thought he would seek out Obi Wan. The old hermit occasionally came to the farm when he was out and he would talk to Luke. The boy was very fond of old Ben and Owen allowed him to visit but only if in the presence of him or Beru. He requested Obi Wan not to tell about his stepbrother's quest. Obi Wan didn't believe in lies, he could twist the truth and throw the line of a certain point of view but when he had brought infant Luke eighteen years ago to the arms of Beru Lars he had told them the truth. His fight in Mustafar and the accident that forced Anakin to wear the hideous suit the emperor had provided him. The name of Darth Vader was forbidden in the Lars household. Owen drove the speeder and his memories went back in time:

Luke was only six, he watched a holovid news where new Jedis had been found by Darth Vader. When he saw the dark figure he ran towards Beru and began to cry. He was terrified by that dark man. He began to have nightmares about Vader. Owen shivered with the thought that his nephew would be taken to Vader. He kept going faster to get to Obi Wan at all costs Luke should never meet the dark lord. He approached the old hermit's place and parked the speeder. He was only hoping that the old man could help Luke, after all he was a Jedi.

The door opened and Luke froze in fear. The dark man from his nightmare had just sprang to life in front of him. He cornered himself trying to melt to the wall he wished he would wake up of that nightmare, the dark lord picked Luke by grabbing his shoulders.

Luke couldn't help but trembled all over. He could not hide his fear. "We have a lot to talk, young one." Vader's voice was so commanding. Luke felt as if he was hypnotized by the dark lord, he couldn't understand why he felt somewhat drawn by the lord of the Sith. Luke sensed some kind of closeness and he calm down.

"What do you want to talk about," Luke paused then added. "My lord."

Vader let Luke's arms go. Luke massaged his shoulder to ease the pain.

"Where is the droid with the plans?"

"I don't know, sir." Luke replied hastily.

Vader placed both hands over the boy's face and entered the boy's mind. Luke felt like his head was exploding, he couldn't understand what was happening but he knew that horrible headache was caused by Vader. Suddenly Vader felt the strength of the unknown youth, he was pushed away! How could the boy do that? He sensed: The boy was using the force.

Luke was surprised by the turn of the events. He eyed Vader with surprise, what had he done?

"The force is strong with you, young one."

Luke frowned. "The force? What…" Luke's words stopped when he saw Vader's lightsaber come to view. Luke ran towards the corner, the dark lord unleashed his anger by severing the boy's hand. Luke passed out in pain.

Ben walked outside when he heard the noise of the speeder. He greeted Biggs and Owen and invited them in. Owen saw R2D2 as soon as he entered Ben's hideout.

"What is this droid doing here? I bought it from the jawas yesterday and Luke had gone to wipe their minds off."

"Their minds?" Ben asked.

"There was a protocol droid C3PO."

Ben frowned. "C3PO? This must be the will of the force."

"Obi Wan, I came here because I need your help, Luke has been captured by the empire!"

"Captured? How did this happen?" Obi Wan was very concerned.

"You still haven't answered what are you doing with my droid?"

"This droid has vital information to the alliance, I must deliver it to Alderaan."

"How about Luke?" Biggs asked, "He might be killed."

Obi Wan picked up his lightsaber and placed under his cape. "He will not be killed, I fear that worst things could happen to him if we don't act."

"Worse? What could be worse than death?" Biggs asked.

"Let's go, I must get to Mos Eisley."

"What are we going to do about Luke?" Owen asked concerned.

"Luke might be with him, Owen." Obi Wan said in a low voice, Biggs overheard.

"Who's him?" Biggs asked surprised.

Owen eyed Obi Wan and sighed. "Young Darklighter, you are Luke's best friend, you might as well as know the truth." Owen replied.

"What truth?" Biggs started to get anxious.

"Luke might be with his father." Owen finally spoke.

"His father? But isn't his father dead?"

"From a certain point of view." Obi Wan replied.

Luke was very jittery, he sensed a great deal of danger and panic with the loss of his hand. Worse things would come, he thought.

Vader was reading the medical report of the boy and his anger was building up.

The unknown boy was certainly strong with the force, that much he had sensed, but he had to make sure and ran a midichlorian count on the boy's blood: 30,000! How could this be! The DNA results were not ready yet but he could actually take the information he wanted from the boy.

Luke wished he could disappear when the door opened and revealed the dark monster of his dreams.

"Now I came to get some answers, young one." Vader said menacing.

Luke only waited.

"What is your name?" Vader asked.

"L-Luke."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know. I never met them. I was raised by my uncle and aunt."

"Where?"

"Tatooine, sir."

The mentioned of that force forsaken planet angered the Sith. Luke felt the surge of anger and recoiled. "Who taught you to use the force?" Vader asked.

"The force? I don't know what you are talking about." Luke answer truthfully.

Vader leaned closer to the boy. "Don't lie to me, young one. You have used the force."

"I swear, I don't know what you are talking about." Luke answered hastily.

Luke thought of anything he could say to calm down the dark lord, he remembered about his search for the droids he then started talking rather fast. "I can tell you about the droid you are looking for, sir. I will help you to find it!" Luke said anything he could to ease the anger of the Sith.

"Then, tell me what happened." Vader stood closer to the bunker, Luke straightened up and began to speak, his heart was pounding.

"My uncle bought the droids and asked me to clean them. While I was cleaning a holo message popped up, it was broken, I could not understand the message. I tried to play it but it disappeared. The protocol droid translated that the astromech unit had to deliver the message to a man named Obi Wan Kenobi.."

Vader anger shot up ten notches, all instruments began to explode.

"What did I say…" Luke was terrified as he saw the mayhem. "Do you know him?" Vader asked as his anger was still fueling.

"I…I only know Ben Kenobi…an old hermit that live by the caves of the outskirts..I…"

"He has been training you!" Vader grabbed Luke by the shoulders, the pain Luke was feeling built up into anger towards the dark lord. Suddenly for Luke's surprise Vader was pushed away by an invisible force and landed on the other side of the way.

"You will pay for this, young one!" Vader summoned the stormtroppers who took a hold of Luke. "Take him to level 2." Vader ordered.

Admiral Piett approached. "My lord, the emperor has made contact."

"Admiral, set the course to Tatooine."

Owen took Obi Wan to Mos Eisley, Biggs went along.

"I will find a way to get Luke, Owen." Obi Wan said with hope. The force would not forsake the young man, he thought.

Two stormtroppers approached the speeder.

"How long do you have this droid?" the stormtropper asked Owen.

Obi Wan moved his hand and spoke. "This is not the droid you are looking for."

"This is not the droid we are looking for," the stormtropper spoke to the other.

"You can go about your business." Obi Wan said.

"You can go about your business, " the stormtropper repeated.

"Move along." Obi Wan replied back.

"Move along," The stormtropper waived Owen to keep going.

"Wow! What was that?" Biggs asked with wonder.

"This is the force, young one. It has some effects on the weak minded."

"He is a Jedi, Biggs." Owen spoke in a low voice.

"But I heard that to be a Jedi is forbidden!"

"It is, that's why you must not go with him." Owen replied.

"I'll find Luke, Owen." Obi Wan said as he started to leave.

"I sure hope so." Owen replied.

"Let me go with you!" Biggs pleaded as he started to leave the speeder.

"No, I'm taking you home." Owen pushed Biggs back inside the speeder. Obi Wan disappeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master." Vader asked.

"There was a great disturbance in the force." The emperor said.

"I have felt, my master. It must be the young boy I captured in Tatooine."

"A young boy?" the emperor asked.

"His name is Luke. He is using the force and it seems that Obi Wan is been training him." Vader spat with anger.

Palpatine sensed Vader's anger. He pondered. Was there a little envy there?

A new padawan…

"Lord Vader, I wonder if your feelings are clear on this matter," the emperor sensed Vader's anger as a hint of jealousy in Obi Wan's new apprentice.

"They are clear, my master. I am going to interrogate him and I have set the course to Tatooine."

"You've done well, Lord Vader. I also want to see this boy."

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to George Lucas…

Previously on Star Wars: A new deception

_"What is thy bidding, my master." Vader asked._

_"There was a great disturbance in the force." The emperor said._

_"I have felt, my master. It must be the young boy I captured in Tatooine."_

_"A young boy?" the emperor asked._

_"His name is Luke. He is using the force and it seems that Obi Wan is been training him." Vader spat with anger._

_Palpatine sensed Vader's anger. He pondered. Was there a little envy there?_

A new padawan… 

_"Lord Vader, I wonder if your feelings are clear on this matter," the emperor sensed Vader's anger as a hint of jealousy in Obi Wan's new apprentice._

_"They are clear, my master. I am going to interrogate him and I have set the course to Tatooine."_

_"You've done well, Lord Vader. I also want to see this boy."_

_"As you wish."_

Star Wars: A new deception – Chapter 3

Warning: Torture scenes included in this chapter.

R2D2 waited outside while Obi Wan sat in a bar Eisley with the wookie Chewbacca, discussing about a ship to go to Alderaan. The wookie had mentioned to Obi Wan about his first mate on a fast ship, The Millennium Falcon, could be at help.

The wookie left to talk to his friend and Obi Wan waited drinking a corellian wine.

Chewbacca returned with his friend and sat down.

"Han Solo. My friend is telling me you are looking for a fast ship." Han said.

"I am looking for passage to Alderaan."

"What is the cargo?" Han asked.

"Just me and a droid and no questions asked." Obi Wan replied.

"Are you in kind of some trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's say I don't want any imperial entanglements." Obi Wan replied.

"That's the catch ain't it? It will cost you more." Han replied.

"How much?" Obi Wan asked.

"Ten thousand." Han replied.

"I'll give you two thousand now and fifteen when we get to Alderaan." Obi Wan said.

"Seventeen, uh? Well you got yourself a ship. Docking bay 94."

Obi Wan left to retrieve the astromech droid.

"Seventeen thousand! Chewie, I'll be able to pay off Jabba!"

Chewbacca growled.

Death Star I…

Luke didn't fight the restraints. He was still trying to make sense what had happened. The unknown force that pushed Darth Vader from him and why was he was blamed for?

Darth Vader was walking towards Luke's cell, Moff Tarkin stopped him.

"Lord Vader, I have set a new course to Alderaan. You know very well that I have orders from the emperor himself. I want you to bring the princess to me."

The Sith Lord was enraged. He only stopped himself from force chocking the man because he was under direct orders from the emperor. His anger was so high, he had to release it by punishing someone, his hatred towards the Moff could be unleashed in the young jedi padawan he was about to question.

When Vader entered the room, Luke somewhat could "feel" the dark lord's anger.

His fear for himself doubled. "Now, young one. You are going to tell me everything about your training with Obi Wan and where is the droid with the plans!"

A droid with a needle floated towards Luke, the young man tried to move away from the needle but it was impossible. The piercing of his flesh was sudden and an intense and sharp pain coursed through his veins.

"Please…I don't know what you are talking about!" Luke pleaded.

"Very well, let's do it the hard way." Vader spat.

The droids came. The torture began, Luke screamed in vain. The dark lord stood frozen observing the young man's suffering.

"Please…no more!" Luke had no more tears to cry. "I'll f-find your droid, sir…I swear…I don't know."

The droid stopped its work. Vader grabbed Luke's chin and stared at him with is dark mask.

"Tell me, where is your master?"

"My what?" Luke was confused.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, where is him?"

"I…don't…know, my lord…I."

The light saber came to view. Luke's strength gave up and he passed out.

"Take him to the med center." Vader ordered the stormtropper. The comlink buzzed, Vader answered. "What is it?"

"We arrived in Alderaan, my lord. Moff Tarkin is requesting your presence with the princess at the bridge."

"I'll be there." Vader replied. "I want the protocol droid repaired and brought to me."

"As you wish, my lord."

Vader went to Leia's cell. She stood up immediately and stared at the dark lord with slightly fear on her eyes but her strength was also there. The Sith wondered how such a young woman could have such courage. He remembered Bail Organa as a pacifier but never with the strength she was showing. She reminded him of someone else, long ago and in searching deeply his feelings he knew he thought of his sweet wife. The angel of his life, Padme…the one he killed along with the unborn child she carried. He was indeed a monster. He walked through the halls of the Death Star and to meet Moff Tarkin.

Obi Wan closed his eyes and meditated with the force. Han Solo observed Chewbacca playing sabacc with the astromech droid. R2D2 made a move, Han smiled and Chewbacca growled.

"It is not wise to upset a wookie."

R2D2 beeped and made another move.

Chewbacca growled in satisfaction. The astromech droid was letting him win.

"That's a wise move." Han said.

Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound.

" Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia spat "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" Tarkin replied

" I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility

yourself!"

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin boasted.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia replied with defiant eyes.

" Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan."

" No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly...

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

"Dantooine." Leia lowers her head. " They're on Dantooine."

" There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia has terror in her eyes.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

" No!" Leia screamed, Darth Vader placed his hands on her shoulders.

Millennium Falcon…

Obi Wan almost fainted.

"Hey old man, are you all right?" Han asked with concern.

"I feel like a million voices cried out then were silenced." Obi Wan paused then continued. "I feel something terrible has happened."

"Rest, old man." Han replied concerned, the beeping sound took Han to the cockpit. Han noticed several rocks hitting the Millennium Falcon. "What is it?" Obi Wan asked. "I guess we hit an asteroid field, but were is Alderaan?" Han asked.

Obi Wan looked serious. "It was destroyed," he replied.

"Destroyed? How?"

Obi Wan pointed to the Death Star. "By that battle station."

"That's too big to be a battle station!" Han replied but as the Falcon was getting closer Han tried to move away, the ship shook. "I can't move!"

Chewbacca growled.

"You've been caught by the tractor beam." Obi Wan said.

"I'll not be without a fight!" Han replied.

Obi Wan placed his hands on Han Solo's shoulders and said softly "You can't win. But there are other alternatives to fighting."

Luke was recovering at the Med Center. C3 PO was being repaired nearby.

Vader entered at the Med Center and the doctor came to him.

"My lord, here are the results of the DNA test of the boy." the doctor said and gave a datacard to Vader.

Vader went to his quarters and placed the datacard to the computer to read.

Name: Luke Skywalker, fistborn.

Mother: Padme Naberrie Amidala – deceased at Polis Massa Med Center

Father: Anakin Skywalker – whereabouts unknown, reported as deceased on Mustafar.

Vader froze within the mask.

"Firstborn?"

He had a son. Maybe two.

He did not kill Padme…

The emperor had lied. His conversion to the dark side was based on a lie…

His son was with him.

Vader paced fast towards the Med Center. He had an important job to do.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to George Lucas…

A new deception – Chapter 4…

Leia was crying on her cell. The destruction of her planet took part of her soul.

Vader felt a disturbance in the force. He was upset. The destruction of Alderaan was not a wise move. He himself despised the Death Star, what he called a "technological terror".

He was heading towards Luke's cell, thinking on how to break the shocking news to the boy. The boy he terrorized…his child! His anger built towards his master. Would the boy know the other child? A brother? A sister? Vader's respirator was going faster to keep up with the emotions. He was almost getting into the level 2 when he was stopped by a stormtropper.

"Lord Vader, we have captured the ship that had left Tatooine."

Vader cursed in Huttese on his mind. This interruption was annoying but he had to find out about the ship in question. It was his duty. His son would have to wait."

Millennium Falcon…

Han Solo never thought that he would smuggle himself. He, Chewbacca, Obi Wan and R2D2 were hiding under the floor of the ship and remained quiet..

The officer approaches Vader: " There's no one on board, sir. According to the

log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droid?" Vader asked.

" No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned"

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

" Yes, Lord Vader."

"I sense something...a presence I haven't felt since..." Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar.

C3PO was delivered to Vader.

"How can I be at your service, sir?" C3P0 asked.

"There is a vessel parked on docking 385350. You must place a homing beacon on that ship and stay there for further instructions."

"Yes, sir." C3P0 left. Vader headed to Luke's cell as he was planning before those annoying interruptions.

Luke was trying to calm down but it was useless. His body was trembling when he sensed the dark one before he opened the door. He braced himself.

"Young one, how would you like to put an end to your suffering?" Vader approached menacing. Luke looked up to the dark giant. "What…what do I have to do?"

Luke asked concerned.

"The young lady you saw in the holo is here. Her name is Leia Organa, she is a princess of Alderaan."

"A princess?" Luke was surprised.

"Pay attention!" Vader spat. Luke lowered his head and remained silent. Vader continued. "You will now fulfill your promise in finding the droid with the plans, I want you to rescue the princess and find the rebel base. I will then send my troops to destroy them!" Vader pulled out the light saber, Luke recoiled. "Please, Lord Vader…I…" Luke leaned against the wall, Vader pointed the saber to the boy's throat. Luke replied immediately. "I will f-find the droid, sir."

Vader opened the cell and one of the guards placed a stormtropper suit on the ground. "Get ready and go to rescue the princess."

Luke picked up the stormtropper uniform and dressed up. Vader stood staring at the boy which made him very nervous.

"How do I contact you, my lord."

/Like this/ Vader spoke inside Luke's head, the young man startled.

"How…how did you do that?"

"You are force sensitive, young one. I am quite sure that you have been introduced by the ways of the force."

Luke was afraid to repeat himself that he hadn't learn anything of the force. He remembered old Ben talking something about but he had never paid attention, he wished he had.

/What else your friend told you about/ Vader's voice echoed inside Luke's voice, Luke flinched, his thoughts were being read! "I don't …" Vader lifted his hand ordering the boy to silence. Luke immediately complied. /Speak in your mind, like this/ Vader's voice was intense inside Luke's head. /Can you hear me, my lord/ Luke asked reluctantly.

/Loud and clear/ Vader sent.

Vader nodded in satisfaction. "Now that you know how to communicate with me you must go."

Luke placed the remaining piece of the uniform, the white helmet and left.

Vader though about his son. It was not yet time to reveal his relantionship with the boy.

Han Solo and Chewbacca took over the stormtroppers that guarded the Falcon. R2D2. "I will deactivate the tractor beam and we will be able to leave." Obi Wan said.

"Whatever you say, old man." Han walked the corridor with R2D2. Meanwhile, C3PO was out to carry out Vader's orders and meets with the Corelian and the astromech droid.

R2D2 beeps.

"R2D2! Where have you been?" C3PO cried out.

R2D2 beeps.

"Who are you?" the corelian asked.

"I'm am C3PO, human cyborg relations."

Han looked around, "I am Han Solo, well goldenrod, we'd better get out of here

before the stormtroppers come." Han pushed R2D2 to a room, C3PO followed.

"I just hope the old man can get the tractor beam out." Han said more to himself.

R2D2 beeped.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"I am not sure, sir but he keeps repeating. She is here, she is here."

"Who is he talking about?"

R2D2 beeped.

"Princess Leia."

"Princess?" Han replies surprised. "A princess, huh? Where is she?"

"She is in the detention level 5…" C3PO answers. R2D2 beeps… "Oh dear, it seems that she is schedule to be terminated." C3PO continued.

Han stops then gets up. "You two stay here, I'm going to rescue this princess, maybe I can get a reward." Han smiled while getting his blaster ready and walking out of the door.

Vader thought about the presence. He went to talk to Moff Tarkin.

"I sensed that Obi Wan is here."

"Your old master? He must be dead."

"He is not dead, the presence I've felt was the same as the last time I was on his presence."

"Very well, lord Vader. If he is here he must not be allowed to escape." Moff Tarkin replied.

"I assure you, escape is not his plan. I will deal with him myself."

Obi Wan successfully deactivated the tractor beam and headed out. He also felt a nearby presence…since Mustafar.


	5. Chapter 5

A new deception – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the galaxies in the universe know:

This is all George Lucas' fault…not mine…

Vader sensed the force strong…flickering with the young boy and intense…yes…/Obi Wan/ He cursed in Huttese after mentioning his nemesis' name.

Luke was preparing himself to comply with Vader's orders. He went to dress up as a stormtropper, when the door opened.

"Come here!" Vader had ordered.

Luke walked slowly, trying not to shake but it was almost

impossible. The dark Lord was terrifying.

"My Lord!" Luke startled.

"You know your duty. You must follow the Princess and report her dealings to me as I taught you. There is something more…"

Vader placed both hands into Luke's head. Luke's heart was beating fast.

The Sith was submitting the young man to a strong link, strengthened by the dark side of the force.

"Open your mind, young one." Vader's voice was seductive…Luke felt drawn to the bass voice. He felt powerless and there was nothing he could do but to obey the lord's command. If he didn't it would be his undoing.

Luke closed his eyes and let darkness to engulf him.

Minutes later, Luke found himself alone. He didn't remember Vader leaving but he felt a horrible headache. He also felt compelled to do Vader's bidding. He was ordered to take the Princess… alive, so he set his blaster for stun and walked through the corridor towards the detention center.

He hears noise and he hides behind the wall. He sees a wookie handcuffed with another stormtropper.

Luke revealed himself from behind the wall

"Do you need help with him?" Luke asked behind the mask.

"No, I don't need any help." Han also replied behind the white mask.

"Were are you taking him?" Luke asked.

"Cell number 583" Han replies.

"I am going to transfer a prisoner from there, I can help you."

Han started getting annoyed, he shot at Luke, but Luke ducked and avoided the blast. Immediately, Luke shot at Han and didn't miss. Han felt unconscious the ground since Luke's weapon was set for stun.

Chewbacca pulled himself from the cuffs that were not actually locked; he tried to attack Luke who also stunned the wookie.

Han started to come around. "Chewie!" Han screamed. Luke realized that the stormtropper was too friendly to the prisoner.

"Han?" Luke asked.

Han hesitated, then too his helmed. Luke did the same.

"Kid? How did you get here?"

"Long story." Luke replied, "Come, you may not need your help, but I need yours." Luke spoke as he got up from the place he was hiding.

"What is it, kid?"

"I am going to rescue a Princess."

"What a coincidence, me too."

"We'd better hurry, then."

Luke, Han and Chewbacca run towards Leia's cell. "This way!" Luke shouted.

Vader followed the force. The light side presence was strong.

Obi Wan's heart sank when he saw Darth Vader.

"We've meet again," said Vader. "The circle is now complete. When you left me I was a learner now I am a master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

"You should not come back!" Vader spat.

Obi Wan ignited his light saber. So did Vader.

"You can't win, Vader. You strike me down and I will grow more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

There was a quarrel in the detention center. Han was waiting for Luke to get the Princess while he was at the control center.

"Hurry up, kid! We got company!" Han cried out.

Luke opened the cell.

Leia watched with curiosity.

"Aren't you too short for a stormtropper?" Leia asked.

"What? Ah, the helmet."

Luke took off the helmet .

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I am here to rescue you!" Luke said.

"You are who?"

" I got the droid you've sent to Obi Wan Kenobi"

"Are you here with Obi Wan? Where is he?" Leia stormed out of the cell.

They rendezvous Han and Chewbacca and run towards the _Millennium Falcon._

"Let's go! This door!" Han shouted.

When the door was opened, Leia glanced at the protocol droid.

"Threepio?" she asked. She turns it on.

"Oh My! Princess Leia!"

"Is goldenrod yours?" Han frowns.

"Come Threepio!"

The fight between the Jedi and Sith Lord was fierce. The stormtroppers run away from the ship giving Han and the group chance to escape.

Luke startled when he saw the battle.

"Ben Kenobi?"

Obi Wan looked at Luke, Vader did too.

/Go, young one, find the plans/ Vader eyed Luke and sent it through the force.

/Yes, lord Vader/ Luke sent back, but he was confused when he saw Ben lifting up his sword, surrendering.

Darth Vader passed his red sword through the Jedi.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Luke cried out.

/Run, Luke, Run/ Obi Wan sent through the force.

Luke's mind was convoluted. The link between him and the dark lord was shortly weakened and he felt a different kind of strength compelling him to listen to Obi Wan's voice, so he blasted the door and jumped inside the Corelian ship.

"L-Lord V-Vader! The tractor beam has been sabotaged," the officer informed as he shook as a leaf.

"It is of no consequence." Vader said.

Moff Tarkin approached. "How so?"

"I've placed a homing beacon on board of that ship."

"We have been deceived before, Lord Vader. This is better work!"

/When this is over I'll choke him slowly/ Vader thought.

"It will work." Vader smiled cunningly behind the mask.

/Luke/

Before the ship jumped into hyperspace, Luke heard the dark lord's call.

/Lord Vader/

/Where is the ship going/

Luke closed his eyes, felt a great sharp pain...he had to reply, he reached the force as the dark lord had instructed:

/Yavin IV, my Lord/


	6. Chapter 6

Everything belongs to George Lucas…Nothing is mine..

Only for fun.

STAR WARS – A NEW DECEPTION – CHAPTER 6

Luke felt guilty during the trip. He observed the crew so excited to take the droids to Yavin IV, it was something big. He didn't know what meant but he knew one thing. He had to obey the dark lord. He didn't understand about the Force but he knew he was under some sort of spell, a powerful one.

Luke tried to avoid conversation. He lie down on the sick bay with the excuse of feeling some sort of pain for being beat up. In fact part was true, he still ached from the previous tortures, but he was having a conscious crisis. He was there to betray his friends. He started to became empathetic to their cause.

/How can I avoid hurting them…/ he thought and tears started falling freely.

A sudden jolt came from the voice within his mind accompanied by a sharp pain on his skull.

/Are you defying me, young one/ Vader's voice echoed.

"No, my lord! No! Never!" Luke spoke out loud. Leia overheard and went inside the sick bay.

"Who are you talking to?" Leia asked.

"Oh…no…it was just a nightare." Luke lied.

"You have a lot of those, don't you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk on your sleep a lot."

"I do? What do I say?" he asked concerned if she heard anything suspicious about his loyalty.

"I don't understand. You talk in Huttese… I don't speak that language."

Luke paused. He didn't speak Huttese, but it would be better that she didn't know anyways.

"It is one of the languages spoken in Tatooine."

"Why don't you come and join us? We will be arriving in Yavin IV in about two standard days. We a quite a few parsecs away, the others are playing a strange game."

"Sabacc." Luke replied.

"It seems violent," Leia replies. "I am not surprised considering who is playing it." Leia retorts.

Luke felt that the Princess was having strong feelings towards the pirate. He smiled.

"If you don't mind, I want to relax a little while, then I will join you."

"OK," she replies and leaves.

DEATH STAR I…

Vader sat on his meditation pod communing with the dark side and listening to the conversation between his son and the Princess.

He felt annoyed by the fact that the Princess was a puzzle to him. Even when he had her captured he sensed some familiarity to the girl. He couldn't understand why. He brushed that thought aside and concentrated in other affairs. How would he break the news about his relationship with his son? He would meditate on that.

Luke wasn't able to avoid the crew for too long. Chewbacca carried him off the sick bay and played with the "kid" as Solo always called him. In fact it annoyed Luke. He wasn't a "kid" anymore.

"We are here, your worship." Han said as he saw Yavin IV approaching.

"Don't call me that!" she replied.

Han smirked. "We'd better get movin' we gotta be getting off soon." He paused. "Chewie, can you take a look at the hyperdrive motivador?"

/Growl/

Threepio and R2D2 followed the crew.

At the command center….

After reading the message contained into the astromech unit they immediately departed for the ships.

"We got company!" General Ackbar informed. "I'm afraid we don't have much time!"

Luke was watching the movement. He was waiting for orders from Vader, but he wanted to help the rebellion. He new he couldn't.

He was surprised by the sight of his childhood friend who came rushing to greet him.

"Biggs?" Luke was happy to see him.

"Luke! Aren't you joining us?"

"I don't have a ship." Luke gave a silly excuse.

"But we can get you one! Come. It will be like the old times on Beggar's Canyon."

Luke nodded. /What was he suppose to do/

DEATH STAR…

Moff Tarkin was preparing to launch the deadly weapon. The ships were entering the perimeter and causing damage.

Vader took his wingmen to follow him.

/Luke/ Vader called.

/Lord Vader/ he replied while in the cockpit of an X-Wing.

/I know you can pilot. Take a ship and go to the nearest moon and wait for my command./

/Yes, my lord./

Luke took off, he was piloting away from the Death Star when he saw Biggs' ship passing.

"Where are you going, Luke? Follow me! I am going to blow that thing"

"No! Biggs! Be careful!" Luke sensed his friend was in danger.

He turned around.

Tie Fighters came from all directions. A modified Tie came and started shooting precise shots. Luke panicked. /What should I do/

A Light presence surrounded Luke and echoed in his mind.

/Use the Force, Luke/

"Obi Wan?"

"Go, Luke, destroy that instrument of evil!" Obi Wan continued.

/Luke/ Vader sensed a disturbance in the force. He could not make contact with his son. The link was somehow broken.

/Luke/ he continued to call through the Force but got no response.

Biggs was arriving to the mark when he was blown to bits by Darth Vader.

Luke saw it.

"Noooooooooo!"

Luke went on the path with all his fury.

/Not like that, Luke, DON'T……/ Obi Wan voice was faded away…

Luke paid no heed. He had to destroy that thing. He didn't care anymore if Vader would kill him. His best friend was just killed. He owed that to Biggs.

Luke went on with rage. Darth Vader sensed his son's presence. He aimed for the R2 Unit hoping that Luke would back away once his droid was disabled. Luke didn't bulge. He continued on his path.

/What are you doing/ Vader screamed on his mind, but somehow Luke had built strong barriers that stopped Vader from reaching him.

Vader tried to shoot around to disable the ship but he got surprised when he was hit by his own wingman that was shot.

Darth Vader was spinning around.

"Come on, kid, let's blow this thing!" Han Solo screamed as the Millennium Falcon made the way through the path.

Luke made the shot without thinking.

The two shots hit the mark…

A great explosion…

Luke was overwhelmed with the power he had just felt….

He had just destroyed the most powerful weapon in the history of the galaxy….millions of lives with it….

He had the power….

He felt the strength of the Force…

No one could stop him! No one would call him "kid" anymore…

The power was exhilarating!

THE DARK SIDE


	7. Chapter 7

A New Deception – Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay...I am going to make an effort to continue this story ASAP...thanks for reading/reviewing.

Disclaimer: Never mine, just for fun…

Darth Vader felt a great disturbance in the Force. It shifted to another person. Vader felt weakened, he had to regain control of the ship and restore his strength. The death of thousands of lives on the Death Star had an strong impact on him.

He landed on the third moon of Yavin, tapped into the force to check the surroundings for any kind of danger. He sensed no imminent danger, he concentrated and went on deep meditation.

Luke Skywalker was overwhelmed by the way the alliance greeted him. He got a medal and became the number one hero for the rebels. He told Leia and the others that he had to leave for a while, but he promised to return to the rendezvous station in Sullust as soon as possible.

He took his X-Wing and went to hyperspace, he felt the urge to find Lord Vader. He couldn't quite understand why but he wanted to see him and learn from him. He had just destroyed the ultimate battle station for the empire but he did not fear the dark lord anymore. He felt though the force that somehow they were linked, but how? He wanted to find out.

He approached the nearest moon as ordered. The third moon of Yavin and he started feeling a dark presence…

THIRD MOON OF YAVIN

Darth Vader was still meditating when he felt his son's force signature nearby.

/Luke/ Vader sent out for him through the Force.

/My Lord/ came the prompt reply. Vader was curious that he had not sensed the utter fear the young man used to feel.

/Come to me…/ Vader sent.

Luke immediately followed his senses and landed by Lord Vader's Tie-Fighter.

CORUSCANT

Palpatine was seething. He tried to contacted Darth Vader several times through the comlink but no response.

"That's very unusual," he commented to one of his aides.

Admiral Piett was overseeing a project for the emperor when he got word from the star destroyer Devastador about the destruction of the Death Star. He went immediately to the throne room and he was escorted by two red imperial guards.

Piett knelt in front of the emperor.

"My lord, I am afraid to be the bearer of disturbing news."

"What is it, admiral?"

"The Death Star has been destroyed, my lord."

Palpatine understood the disturbance he felt earlier.

"You may go," the emperor replied. Piett bowed and left.

"I need to find a new apprentice…" Palpatine thought for himself.

YAVIN III

Luke walked towards the Tie Fighter and saw Darth Vader standing by the ship. He approached and knelt.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed his head.

"What have you done!" Vader replied.

"What I had to do to gain the alliance's trust, my lord. They trust me now and that makes them easy to manipulate." Luke's voice was firm, he envisioned power when he triggered the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Vader sensed the dark side brewing in the young man's soul. His dark infusions had finally paid off. The young man was gradually transforming into a dark force user…a true Sith, but in order to maintain the rule of two he had to destroy his master, as it is expected when the Sith achieve more powers. The Sith apprentice would eventually overcome their masters to become a master themselves…

"What do you expect to achieve, young one?"

"Power, my lord…I want to feel that feeling again…"

Vader understood, his son was on the rite of passage towards the dark side…he sensed that it is now time to give him a final push.

"Rise, Luke."

Luke stood up but remained straightened, looking ahead.

"At ease, young one."

Luke relaxed his muscles and stared at the dark mask.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I want to reveal you something, but I want o to keep this our secret.

"Yes, my lord."

"What Obi Wan told you about your father?" Vader asked.

"He told me that he died in the Clone Wars. He was a Jedi name Anakin Skywalker."

Vader was angered by that name. Luke felt somewhat uneasy.

"My Lord, did I offend you?" Luke asked concerned for he sensed the dark lord's hatred towards that name. He continued hastily, "I am not a Jedi, my lord, I inherited his powers…"

"Indeed." Vader replied, "Obi Wan lied about your father."

"He did? Why?"

"Because your father embraced the Dark Side of the Force and became someone greater than him."

Luke sensed a great disturbance.

"Search your feelings, young one and you will find the truth." Vader said and placed both hands on Luke's shoulders.

Luke closed his eyes, started tremble and then opened his eyes.

"Father?"

Vader embraced him. Luke started to cry.

"Don't cry, Luke, this is weakness."

"You…my father…I…"

"There is more, young one. You have either a brother or a sister. I just learned about your existence and that you have a twin."

Luke was shocked. He had dreamt about his father and now he had a sibling.

"Father…are you angry with me for destroying the Death Star?"

Vader sensed the young man's fear. He wanted so bad to be accepted.

"No, my son. Actually I never approved that technological terror."

"What do you want me to do now, father?"

"You are to go to Coruscant, as an imperial soldier and inform the emperor about my demise."

"Me? Why?"

"The emperor will sense your strength with the force and once he learn who you are he will train you as his new apprentice."

"How about you, father?"

"I will take you to my refuge in Bespin where the emperor or no one will now that I am still alive."

"Father…I want you to train me."

Vader felt pride. He always wanted to be a master. He sensed a great deal of devotion of the young boy, he could not disappoint him.

"Will you obey me without hesitation?"

Luke knelt before his father.

"I pledge myself…to your teachings, father."

"You shall be known as… Darth Fillius."

Vader sent him a cloak of darkness and Luke embraced it. His journey to the Dark Side was now complete….

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just for fun

Star Wars: The new deception – Chapter 8

The Third Sith…

Emperor Palpatine felt a great disturbance in the force. At first he believed his apprentice Lord Vader was killed when the Death Star blew, but he felt a great shift in power. Deceits and betrayal is the way of the Sith. He felt a powerful strength of darkness, drifting…but it wasn't Vader could be his son?

Palpatine immediately sent for his generals to sweep the galaxy looking for proof that Darth Vader or the Skywalker brat were dead. He raised his hands and concentrated to send some force-lightening to calm himself…

Nothing happened…

"What in the galaxy is happening to me!" Palpatine said to himself.

His powers were weakening…

Palpatine suspected that the rule of two has been broken...another Sith?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, Darth Vader changed his plans, he kept and trained his son, apprentice Darth Fillius in the remote Geonosis, two parsecs from Tattoine.

Darth Fillius was strong with the Force. He was reluctant in letting his son to regroup with the alliance.

"Master, this way I can serve you better, I will help you to hunt for their bases, cripple the alliance and then when we defeat the emperor you will be the ultimate power in the galaxy." Darth Fillius spoke with passion and total devotion as he knelt before his master.

He maintained his position although his body was screaming in pain from the light saber cuts he had received in earlier training.

Vader was a ruthless master. Earlier in training, his son made a mistake in battle so he punished him but cutting his flesh with the

light saber. Luke had hesitated to attack.

_"You must use your anger and let it course through you when you prepare your attack…always attack, defense is for the weak!"_

_Vader instructed._

Vader observed his son for a while. Darth Fillius remained on his knees, head bowed and his forearm bleeding.

The dark lord broke the tense silence.

"You may go to the alliance, but you will send me daily reports."

"Thank you, my master."

"Rise." Vader finally spoke.

Darth Fillius stood up with difficulty. The pain on his body was excrutiating but he could not show any weakness, it would add more injuries if he did. He was so tired, he wanted to relax, but what he wanted was not relevant, was it? He had to do his father's bidding.

How he hungered for his father since he was a child.

Vader felt a sense of pride, he was reading the boy's mind and realized that the young man was safe with the alliance. His loyalty was total.

Darth Fillius stood and waited for his orders.

"Go, my apprentice, you may join the alliance."

Darth Fillius bowed and left.

HOTH

The alliance was hiding under the ice planet.

Leia followed Han through the tunnels.

"We need you!" she cried out.

"We? How about you?" Han replied and pointed the finger at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Leia replied hastily.

Han smirked. "You don't want me to leave because the way you feel about me."

Leia was furious. "I don't know where you get this delusions, laser brains" she spat.

"I know you want a good bye kiss!" Han replied.

"I would rather kiss a wookie!" She screamed.

"I can arrange that!" Han replied and left.

General Riekan looked at the signal coming from the radar.

"Capitain Solo, there is something out there. A ship is moving closer, coming out of hyperspace."

C3PO, R2D2, Han and Chewbacca paid attention to the signal.

R2D2 beeped several times.

"What is it?"

"It is an alliance signal, sir." C3PO replied. "It appears to be the X-Wing of Master Luke."

"The kid?" Han was startled. "It 's better for me to go out there or he will freeze to death."

Han departed in a taun-taun to find his friend.

Luke lost control of the craft as soon as it reached atmosphere,

the blizzard was heavy, Luke was able to free himself from the doomed craft but he collapsed in the ground.

/LUKE! LUKE/

Weakly, Luke raised his head.

"Ben? What?"

"You will go to the Dagobah system…there you will meet Yoda."

"Y-Yoda?…Ben?"

Luke collapsed.

Han immediately came to his rescue…

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

STAR WARS – A NEW DECEPTION – CHAPTER 9

Not mine….just for fun.

"Lies and deceits are the ways of Sith"

The Executor was near the Hoth system but not too close to be detected by the alliance's radar and he the destroyer's signals scrambled not to be detected by the other imperial vessels either, after all it was believed he had died in the explosion of the Death Star, his crew was instructed to pledge their loyalty to Vader, one by one were directed to his chambers, and unbeknownst to them their mind were being read as he interrogate his crew, every single one of them.

An imperial soldier entered Vader's chambers and stood straight.

"Do you know why you are here?" Vader asked the soldier.

"My lord, I don't know." The soldier promptly replied, but Vader listened to his thoughts.

_/Of course I know but I am not going to tell him. He is a traitor. wait until I can get a hold of Coruscant…/_

The soldier suddenly felt his windpipe being crushed.

"I…my…"

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Vader press the comlink.

"Send me the next one."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

CORUSCANT…

Palpatine was furious. He started to become ill, the force was faltering him… his generals were incompetent and he felt annoyed with the imbalance of the power. He needed to find an apprentice soon, but Vader was the Chosen One…he was his most powerful apprentice…he couldn't understand why he couldn't sense his death but he also could not sense that he was alive. He had meditated on that before but he couldn't find the answers.

_"I wonder if my feelings on this matter are clear" he thought to himself._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luke was undergoing treatment inside Echo Base. Han rescued him from the freezing temperatures and he was happy that he was able to save the kid's life, again.

"That's two you owe me, Junior." Han said to the recovering youngster.

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?" Leia asked with concern, there was something different about Luke but she couldn't understand why.

"I…I will tell you later. I…don't want…" Luke replied. He sensed Leia's discomfort with him, he tried to probe her mind but there was a huge wall!

_ "How could she?" he thought_

"You don't have to tell me, Luke. I understand,." Leia replied as she recalled well enough her interrogation with Darth Vader. She felt sorry that Luke went through something so terrible, she wanted to forget. "You must rest, Luke. We are preparing to make the move to a larger base next week,." she spoke as brushing away her painful memories.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Sullust." Leia replied. She kissed his forehead.

"Rest, now."

"Okay."

"Yeah, kid. Just relax."

"All right, Han."

Chewbacca was the whole time observing the three of them he stepped closer to the bunker and gave Luke a Wookie hug and growled.

"Thanks, Chewie."

When Leia, Han and Chewbacca left, Luke leaned his head back on the pillow and sent a message through the Force.

_ "Did you hear that, father?"_

_ "Yes, my son. You've done well. You must rest, I will need you fully aware when we attack."_

_ "Yes, master." _

Luke smiled and closed his eyes to a restful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vader smiled behind the mask. He sensed his son's loyalty and devotion to the father he always hungered.

It was the first time in years Vader was happy about something, however during his force communication with his son he sensed a disturbance, it seemed that the dark side was somehow being weakened by another force… when was it? Yes, it was when Luke was trying to probe the Princess' mind. She had proven to be very strong to the mind probe when she was his prisoner in the Death Star but this time there was something different, Vader searched his feelings…

"The Princess is a force sensitive!"

The dark lord was tense and at the sense of familiarity once again he felt but this time was stronger than he felt before…she and Luke were together they were...complete... Darth Vader was surprised that he had not sensed that when he interrogated her. She also was very intriguing…it reminds him of someone, long ago…

_ "Padme…"_

Suddenly, he remembered…the datapad that revealed that Luke was the firstborn…and in searching through his feelings again the dark lord finally got his answer and it made him shiver inside his dark suit...and through the force came the revelation:

His second child was

A DAUGHTER!

tbc...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 10

STAR WARS: A NEW DECEPTION

This chapter is now posted: Thanks to my wonderful beta DarthGladiator45

Chapter 10

STAR DESTROYER…

Vader hasn't come to the bridge for two standard days.

It was a relief for the crew. No depletion of the ranks for two days!

As previously instructed by Lord Vader, the Destroyer was heading to the Bespin system.

"Code 3 X 10 AB4, requesting communications with Lando Calrissian." Admiral Piett spoke over the commlink.

BESPIN

Lando Calrissian pressed the digital panel. His fingers were trembling… he remembered the day, months ago, when his illegal enterprise was discovered by the Empire…by Lord Vader himself!

Lando was aware of the Dark Lord's destructive powers. He begged for the life of his crew and his own, he swore he would be indebted to the dark lord for life and that was the best luck he ever had. He was a gambler and he knew the odds of surviving an encounter with Darth Vader were pretty slim. He had played the best Sabacc game of his life…

The Dark Lord agreed upon leaving his enterprise secretly….for a price:

LANDO'S POV 

_"Your facilities and services shall be at my disposal whenever I wish, I will send you a coded message and you will immediately give me access to your base." The dark lord had said…_

_"Yes, Lord Vader, my services are yours." Lando had replied…_

_"Code 3X 10 AB4," the imperial soldier handled the code to Lando….and for his momentary relief, the imperial stormtroopers along to the dreadful dark lord had left…._

Lando pushed the memories aside…this was now happening…

"Permission granted." Lando replied through the commlink.

STAR DESTROYER….

Vader was meditating…

Memories of the Princess' mind probe the walls she held. It reminded him of the conversation he had with Padmé all those years ago, _"Are you going to use a Jedi Mind Trick?"_

"_No, those only work on the weak-minded; and you are anything but weak-minded."_ The untamed power of a father to an unknown daughter his enemy. For the first time in almost two decades his heart felt pain. Her eyes pierced through his soul, but it was not Organa's eyes, the eyes that burned his heart were Padmé's…his angel.

He was fighting the conflict on his mind. He had a son who was working for him behind enemy lines against his own daughter. It disturbed him greatly having his son betray his own sister. While he was deeply tapping in the Force to find strength to deal with this predicament, he sensed a burst of fear…it was Captain Needa approaching the hyperbaric chamber.

"What is it?" Vader's deep voice echoed around the room. Instilling fear that was already present in Captain Needa; causing him to have difficulty in standing at attention.

"My…m-my Lord, we have arrived to Bespin."

"Prepare the crew for an imminent formation of a garrison here." Vader replied.

"Yes, milord." Captain Needa bowed and left, grateful that he was leaving with the sweetness of breath in his lungs.

ECHO BASE – HOTH

"I am glad to see you're fully functional, master Luke." Threepio cheerfully spoke.

Luke smiled. "Thanks, Threepio." Luke replied and walked towards the hangar.

He saw Chewbacca fixing up the Millennium Falcon, Han greeted Luke from the other side, "Hey kid!" Han Solo shouted excitedly.

"It's good to see you!"

"Hi, Han." Luke replied. "Why are we going back to Sullust?"

Luke asked.

"You know. The Imps have been there before. We get to use the base again…they would never suspect." Han smiled. "They ain't gonna look twice, you know."

Chewbacca growls as he shakes a hydrospanner at Han to get him motivated to help.

"I'll be right there, Chewie!"

"That is very interesting. I suppose the next base would be Hoth?" Luke asked with interest.

"Nope….too soon; we would go back to Ord Mantell or Dantooine."

"Interesting." Luke said mostly to himself. He made a mental note to inform his master about this.

Chewbacca growled again.

"I'm coming!" Han spoke. "You take care now, kid." Han said and left to help his friend.

Luke walked along the hangar bay. Most of the ships had already left, except for the _Falcon, _his X-Wing, Leia, Wedge and three others.

He took his X-Wing and Artoo was already secured in the droid socket.

"Let's go, R2." Luke entered the cockpit and reached hyperspace. He started to override the astromech unit's piloting mode.

R2D2 beeped several times as the binary language was translated to Luke over the computer monitor in Basic.

"We are not regrouping with the others. I want to pilot myself."

He remembered the vision on Hoth…

As he set the course to Dagobah, he was determined not to fail his master for he knew that the consequences would be most dire. He placed his hand over the lightsaber and continued to pilot through the dark stars…

He had a Jedi to kill….


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on STAR WARS: A NEW DECEPTION

**Writer's Note: I decided to continue posting this story not only because I haven't posted in a while but it was sitting on my computer for months and I was also surprised when a****nother Author just recently posted a story using Luke Sith name as "Darth Fillius" I take it was a mere coincidence and I also contacted the Author about it. **

**This Story has been inactive since 2006 and "Darth Fillius" is Luke's Sith name I've adopted since 2006 (see previous chapters...)**

** A brief summary:**

_Luke was caught by the stormtroopers when he went to Anchorhead to wipe out the droid's memory. Biggs saw it happening_

_And he runs to Owen Lars. R2D2 was able to run away towards the Jundland Wastes C3PO was also captured._

_Owen searches for Obi-Wan for help and Obi-Wan goes to Mos Eisley and pays Han Solo and Chewbacca for a passage to Alderaan._

_Vader reveals to the Emperor about capturing a Force-Sensitive boy._

_Meanwhile, Princess Leia is at the hands of the Empire, on board of the Death Star I. Moff Tarkin destroys Alderaan. Luke is being tortured by Vader who also asks him about the Death Star plans. He is weakened, he pleads to Vader that he will find the droids for him, the Dark Lord sends him to the Med Center . He also senses the Force in Luke and inquires about his mentor, Luke reveals it was Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Vader is curious about Luke's midchlorian count and his lineage, he orders a DNA test revealing that he was the "firstborn" – Vader learns that Luke is his Son and he had a sibling._

_Vader allows Luke to work for him and he orders him to free Princess Leia and follow work as his spy. He forges a mental bond with Luke to control him. Luke helps Han to rescue Leia but he mentally tells Vader the rebels are going to Yavin IV._

_In Yavin IV he destroys the Death Star by using the Dark Side…_

_The Emperor learns about the destruction of the Death Star and believes Vader is dead._

_Luke meets the Dark Lord in Yavin III and learns that Vader is his father, he also succumbs to the Dark Side and is named: Darth Fillius._

_Vader defects the Empire and plans to form an Empire of his own making. Luke returns to the alliance as a spy for Vader, he goes to Hoth and is brought into ECHO BASE._

_Obi-Wan sends Luke to Dagobah. Luke mentally tells Vader that the rebels are going to Sullust. Vader touches the Force and senses the Force in Leia and the meditation links Leia with Luke, thus revealing she was his daughter._

_Luke leaves Dagobah to kill Master Yoda……_

* * *

Chapter 11 – The battle of the Force

Darth Fillius crash landed in Dagobah…his X-Wing was submerged in a swamp, R2D2 beeped constantly as the little droid processed the Huttese curses his master was saying. Immediately leaving the swamp, Darth Fillius ignited his lightsaber and walked through the forest. "R2, stay and watch for the camp!"

"How could a Jedi Master chose to live in this mud hole" Darth Fillius said out loud. He stopped suddenly.

"I feel like…I am being watched!" he turned around with his light saber ready and saw the small green creature sitting on a rock.

"Away put your weapon, I mean you no harm."

Darth Fillius smirked at the alien. "You harm me? You must be joking."

"Why are you here?"

"I am looking for a Jedi Master."

"A Jedi you want be?"

"No! Get out of my way, short stick. I got work to do."

"Help you I can."

"Yeah, right."

"It is Yoda you seek, find him you will."

"You know him! Take me to him, now!" Darth Fillius screamed.

"Take to him I will, eat first."

Darth Fillius followed Yoda to his hut.

* * *

Palpatine sat on his throne, looking to the stars. He sensed a disturbance in the Force, he frowned when he saw a legion of Star Destroyers approaching.

Palpatine reached for his comlink.

"What is happening, commander?"

"Commander?"

The signals were jammed.

Palpatine got up and sensed the presence of his apprentice.

He heard noises. The door opened and the Dark Lord of the Sith marched into the room behind the stormtroppers. Palpatine knew he was outnumbered. Even if he used Force lightening he would not be able to escape the might of the 501st.

"One thing you thought me a long ago, master." Vader said with sarcasm. "Your master could save others from death, but not himself…at least your apprentice is not as coward as you to kill while you are sleeping."

Palpatine's angered lifted his fingers to apply the Force lightening, Vader jumped and the stormtroppers hit him with blasters.

Palpatine deflected with the light saber, but Vader summoned all the power of the Dark Side to force-choke the Sith. Palpatine laughed as he felt a slight touch on his neck but his Dark powers were strong enough to stop the Force attack from the Dark Lord.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the Master of the Sith!"

The objects began to fly everywhere, Vader continued to protect himself from the deadly Force lightening. Palpatine was killing several stormtroppers but he failed to deflect one blaster shot…

This was his undoing…

Vader approached his Master who was lying on the ground and pushed the light saber to his heart.

The Emperor was no more.

"Betrayal is the way of the Sith…my master." Vader said before turning his face away Palpatine's corpse.

"Inform the fleet to send message to the Star Systems. I am the new Emperor."

"Yes, your Highness. The stormtropper bowed."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12**

**I beg forgiveness to the Might Author George Lucas...I forgot to post my disclaimer in the previous chapter...no harm done, (I think) because Star Wars and all characters belonging to the Star Wars Universe belong to him still...I am only having fun. No Republic or Imperial credits received in the writing of this fanfiction...**

**Thanks for all reviewers, your support is greatly appreciated.**

BESPIN

Leia and Han were looking through the clouds, Threepio was sitting with Chewbacca playing Sabbac, Lando entered the room.

"Is my ship ready, Lando?"

"We got some complications."

Han frowned. "What kind of complications?"

"Come with me."

Leia, Han, Chewie and Threepio followed Lando and a few of his guards.

"What is going on, buddy?" Han asked but the answer was no longer needed as Lando switched the door open and a room full of Imperials greeted him. Admiral Firmus Piett stood on the other side of the table.

Leia froze. Han looked angrily at Lando.

"I had no choice, they came right before you arrived. I am sorry."

"I am sorry too." Han replied and entered the room.

"Have a sit," Piett spoke with a firm voice.

Han sat and Leia by his side.

* * *

Dagobah...

Darth Fillius sat on the small house, observing the green alien cooking dinner.

"Is the Jedi Master far?"

"No, not far…"

Darth Fillius was impatient.

"Why seek you him?"

"I need to talk to him."

"The ways of the Force, learned you have…the dark side. Uh?"

"Do you know to use the Force?"

"The one you seek, I am."

Darth Fillius reached for the lightsaber, the house was tiny and he touched his holster but he panicked as he didn't see the lightsaber.

"Is this what you seek?" Yoda held the red saber on his hand.

"How did you?" the young Sith advanced to reach for his saber but Yoda slightly waived his hand and pinned the darksider to the wall.

"Release me!" Darth Fillius yelled.

"By the dark side imprisoned you are."

The Sith tried to move, he couldn't.

"Are you so coward that you will kill me without granting me the right to defend myself?"

"Fight you I will not," Yoda said calmly as he released him.

Darth Fillius stretched his hand and tried to retrieve the lightsaber from Yoda's hand.

The lightsaber didn't move.

"What kind of trick is this?" he asked furious.

"The ways of the Force this is."

Darth Fillius was furious. Outsmarted by a little green alien. He stretched his hand shot Sith lightening, but the Master Jedi easily deflected the jolts.

The Sith felt fear and run out of the hut.

Yoda followed.

Darth Fillius stopped by the swamp, where the TIE had landed.

He looked around and sat down.

"This place...there is something familiar about it…" he said to himself aloud.

"I brought you here when an infant you were," Yoda's voice startled Darth Fillius.

"You know me?"

"Your birth I saw," Yoda replied.

"You did?"

"The first one you were…"

Darth Fillius was distracted and confused. He couldn't grasp the Jedi Master's meaning of the remark but he asked what was on his mind at that moment.

"Why didn't you kill me," Darth Fillius asked.

"No intention to kill you I have."

"But I have the intention to kill you!" he shouted back with anger, he raised his hands and started to shoot more Force Lightening and once more the Master Jedi deflected.

"Too sure of your self aren't you? Like your father."

"What do you know about him! I don't know anything about him! The only thing I know is that he will not be pleased if you remain alive!"

"A powerful Jedi he was."

He frowned. "A Jedi? He is a Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"Betrayed the Jedi he did."

Darth Fillius walked towards the swamp. He raised his hands to lift the TIE but the craft kept sinking back.

Yoda raised his hand and the TIE floated out of the swamp.

"I will return, and you will die!"

Darth Fillius eyed his lightsaber still on Yoda's side.

Yoda tossed the saber to him. He took it and headed back to the Star Destroyer Executor.

The Galaxy was on turmoil and fear when the news of Emperor Darth Vader was announced through the holo-news. The big revelation was that Emperor Vader had a son, Prince Luke Skywalker, also known as Darth Fillius– whose identity was hidden from him by the Jedi traitors…

The young Sith journey back to the Star Destroyer was filled with doubts. If the Jedi was so evil how come Master Yoda didn't kill him?

Was his father telling the truth?

What did the Master Jedi mean when he said he was the First one?

His father was a Jedi…why did he change?

He started to push those thoughts down, afraid that it could be his demise…

The coordinates indicated he was arriving…

He tried to use the comlink but the circuitry was damaged so he headed towards the hangar bay without being able to acknowledge who he was. At least the tractor beam pulled him to safety.

He waited for the Stormtroppers to open the TIE and he remained still.

The first imperial soldiers stopped when they saw him walking through the ramp,

All stormtroopers and soldiers straightened up.

The leader of the crew approached, knelt before the young Sith.

"Milord, we are sorry. We didn't know it was you…please forgive us."

Darth Fillius frowned. "It's all right, I was just brought in in a different way…"

"Please, milord…we've tried to communicate through the radio and…"

"My comlink is damaged. It is all right, you don't have to apologize," he replied.

"Milord, the Emperor is waiting for you."

"The Emperor? Here? Where?"

"Please, come," the young Imperial guided him towards a corridor then to another door.

Vader was standing observing the computers readouts. The soldiers entered and immediately knelt. Darth Fillius also knelt.

"Your Highness…your son," The Imperial soldier bowed his head and remained kneeling.

Vader turned to his son/apprentice.

"Approach, Lord Fillius," Vader turned to the soldiers. "You are dismissed."

The soldiers left.

"What did he just call you?" the young Sith asked.

"I am the new Emperor."

"Wow! I…"

"Where have you been?"

Darth Fillius heart raced…

"I went to Dagobah…I met Master Yoda."

Darth Fillius could feel the Dark Lord's fury. He immediately felt on his knees. "I know I disobeyed you master. I swear it will never happen again…I…"

He felt lost for words.

"You faced the most powerful of the Jedi! What were you thinking?"

"I thought I could defeat him…"

"Look at me! That's what Obi-Wan did to me! He was not even half powerful as Master Yoda!"

"I am sorry…"

The comlink buzzed.

"What is it, commander?" Vader replied.

"Your Highness, the prisoners were just brought in."

"Very well, commander."

"Come with me," Vader ordered.

The young Sith Lord stood up, walked behind his father. "What prisoners father?"

"Captain Solo and Princess Leia."


End file.
